Constants
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: Danny contemplates what is constant in his life. A meaninful talk with his parents changes his out look on his life. OneShot


Danny always wondered what would happen if his parents every found out what he was. Once, long ago, he could almost convince himself that they would just accept him and that would be that. Oh sure, there'd be a few tears and some questions, but in the end he would still be Danny Fenton. Danny sighed and flipped over onto his back to stare at the ceiling. It was cold and white and really did nothing to help him push away his thoughts. It just was there, like it always was. A constant, in his life of non constants, he always knew the ceiling would be there.

Or would it?

One day his house could be destroyed, or maybe it would get cracked and they would have to fix it with plaster. Then it would be different, not a constant. Danny made a face, okay so the ceiling wouldn't always be there.

Danny sat up and looked at his room. It was any other 14 year old boy's room and for the most part gave no hints of what his true lifestyle was like. But, it wasn't constant either. Posters went up and down, technology got updated, when things broke they were replaced. What was constant in his life?

Danny went ghost and flew out of his window and felt the cool night air brush against his face. Danny smiled, flying always felt good. To be weightless and not feel a thing, no cares no worries just you and the air. Danny's green eyes softened when he looked down at Amity Park. The city he sought so much to protect, unfortunately it wasn't a constant either. It was just, there. New shops went up and old ones closed down, and you couldn't trust the city, not if you were a ghost. Ghosts had come to fear the name Amity Park because of the ghost laws. Yet here he was, living there.

Danny flipped over onto his back and gazed at the stars. They winked at him and the moon showed big and full. The silver moonlight splashed on him and he vaguely wondered if it was possible to get moon burned. He chuckled at his own silliness and tried to find constellations. He found the big dipper and the North Star and a few others. Then a thought hit him, even the stars weren't constant. They would some day die, or change size or shape. They were anything but constant, what an odd thing to think about.

Danny flew around for a few minutes then went back into his room making sure that no one noticed he was gone. He went down stairs and saw his mom and dad sitting on the couch talking in low voices. They stopped when they saw him. "What's wrong?" Danny asked.

Maddie gave him a soft smile, "Oh nothing, sweetie. You father and I were just," she paused, "Discussing a few things."

"Like what?" Danny asked, missing the hint in his teen naivety.

"Well," Maddie frowned.

"We're worried about you, son," Jack said.

Danny's palms started to sweat. "Me?" he squeaked.

Maddie patted the seat cushion next to her. Danny walked stiffly over and sat in between his parents.

"Danny, I know you're having a hard time at school. And I know your father and I aren't helping running around catching ghosts all the time. But, you do know that we will always love you, right?" Maddie asked.

Danny looked at them. 'Can I really believe that?' he wondered.

Maddie and Hack frowned at his obvious silence. "Danny, is something wrong?" Maddie asked.

Danny looked at the floor. "No, not really," he said in that vague way teenagers use to say nothing at all. It was normally reserved for the question 'How was school today' but Danny figured it was a special case.

Jack placed a massive hand on Danny's shoulder. "Listen, I know I can be a goof and I know your mother had been busy with work, but you do know that you and your sister come first and foremost in out lives, right?" Jack said in a sincere voice Danny had never heard before. Danny turned his light blue gaze up to his dad, then to his mom.

He sighed, "Look guys, I'm sorry, but I've had it rough the past couple of months and…"

"I wish you would tall us what happened," Maddie came in, cutting off her son. Danny blinked and looked at her. "We're no fools Danny. Something happened to you and it changed you. We're worried and you seem to think its okay to keep secrets from us but it's not."

"But…I…," Danny said.

"Danny, no matter what you do, or what happens, you will always, always be our son first," Maddie said smiling at him. "And we will always love you, no matter what."

Danny was speechless. He gaped at them for a few seconds, then smiled. "I know," he said. And he did know, all he needed was to hear it.

Danny hugged both his parents and went back upstairs. He flopped back on his bed and once again stared at the non-constant ceiling. But he didn't need that any more. He knew one constant in his life. His parent's love.

OOOOOOOOOO

Cheesy, sentimental and totally over done. But I did it anyway :E

Hope you liked it :3


End file.
